Consciente
by Laie Himura de Fanel
Summary: **YAOI** todo el mundo ama a Ken...Y AHORA ÉL LO SABE! Así que...ahora que hará? *Traducción* Short-fic


AUTORA ORIGINAL: Alithiel and Arlyssa  
  
TÍTULO ORIGINAL: Aware  
  
TRADUCTORA: Laie Himura de Fanel  
  
Notas de la Traductora: ^__^ me gustó mucho este fic. He de confesar que es la 2ª parte de una trilogía de short-fics (la 3era todavía no ha salido, pero no dudéis que la traduciré también!) pero no he leido la primera. Aún así se entiende perfectamente la historia. Es un fic un tanto divertido, pero no digo más, solo que ES YAOI, pero no tiene nada de lemon. A propósito se mencionan unos juegos que no he traducido sus nombres por miedo a equivocarme, y es una traducción ligeramente literal en algunas partes...Espero que os guste tanto como me gustó a mi!! ^__^  
  
  
  
\Un mes ha pasado, un mes entero des de que los tres finalmente descubrimos que estábamos enamorados de la misma persona.\  
  
{Estuvimos de acuerdo en no decir ni una palabra.pero finalmente ha llegado el momento en el que es doloroso incluso pensar en ÉL.}  
  
[Así que los tres hemos aceptado. Vamos a decírselo. Esta noche. Pero todos lo queremos mucho. así que quien se lo dice primero?]  
  
Porque no todos?  
  
  
  
No se que está pasando, pero mis amigos están extremadamente quietos esta noche.  
  
Están reunidos en un lado de la tienda, murmurando. Por supuesto, esto envía un centenar de campanas de alerta diferentes a mi cabeza, pero continuo barriendo como si no fuera nada.  
  
Que pasa CON esos tres? Ok, no es que no me haya dado cuenta de las miradas que me han estado dando las últimas semanas. Me he dado cuenta, de acuerdo. Miro por encima de mi hombro para encontrar a Omi mirándome. Se sonroja y desvía la mirada.  
  
Ok, eso ha estado ocurriendo mucho últimamente. Lo de sonrojarse, quiero decir.  
  
Otras cosas también, como los tres discutiendo sobre quien va con quien (i.e CONMIGO) en las misiones. Incluso AYA discute. Normalmente se soluciona con un juego de piedra-papel-tijeras o con el juego de sacar las pajitas y quien saque la más larga gana. O incluso por quien trabaja conmigo.  
  
No me están mirando ahora, así que aprovecho para mirarles a ~ellos~. Aya está apoyado en el mostrador al lado de la caja registradora, vistiendo ese maldito jersey naranja horrible y sus gafas de lectura . Pero olvidando la fealdad de su jersey, sigue luciendo bien. MUY BIEN. Yohji luce bien también, en su camiseta negra con sus gafas y esa sonrisa insolente . También lo hace Omi, todo dulzura inocente en sus pantalones cortos y su camisa gris ancha.  
  
Dios, TODOS lucen EXTREMADAMENTE bien.  
  
Y yo? Soy simplemente Hidaka Ken, formal jugador de soccer , y asesino de las garras. Nada exótico sobre mi (Aya). Nop. Nada peligroso sobre mi (Yohji). Nuh-uh. Nada mínimamente lindo sobre mi (Omi). Imposible.  
  
Ah, a quién mientes, Hidaka? Me digo a mi mismo amargamente mientras me paseo con la escoba. Cuando descubran tu secreto eres carne muerta.  
  
Mi secreto? Soy gay. I, tengo MUCHOS sentimientos hacia cada uno de mis compañeros.  
  
Es eso tan sorprendente? Quiero decir, venga! Vivo, trabajo y mato con tres de los más ATRACTIVOS hombres que jamás han andado por la superficie de la Tierra. Y lo peor de todo es que NO PUEDO DECIR NADA. Gawd, si lo supieran.  
  
No quiero ni pensar en eso.  
  
  
  
Aya cierra la caja. "Alguien tiene planes esta noche?"  
  
"No. Porque?" Pregunto mientras cierro la persiana de seguridad. Los otros tres miembros de mi equipo se miran entre ellos. Extraño.  
  
"Yo no." dice Omi animadamente mientras Yohji se encoje de hombros.  
  
"Que tal si nos quedamos por aquí esta noche?"  
  
Woah...espera un momento. Acaba de decir YOHJI que nos quedemos aquí?!? Ahora sé que algo está pasando.  
  
"Buena idea." Acepta Aya. Ahora esto es aún más extraño. él NUNCA acepta nada que diga Yohji.  
  
"Tengo un par de películas en DVD que podemos ver." Sugiere Omi. "I podríamos ir en pijama!"  
  
"Es un plan entonces. Acabemos esto."  
  
Me paro. "Espera un momento..."  
  
El mayor de nosotros me sonríe. "Que pasa, ChocoBoy?"  
  
Parpadeo. Porque me acaba de llamar así otra vez??? Otra vez? (Me han estado llamando 'Chocolate Boy' hace ya un par de semanas. Me pregunto si hay una conexión?) "Erm...como sabéis que yo no tengo planes?"  
  
"Poque nunca tienes, Ken." Dice Aya suavemente. Extraño. Nunca me llama por mi primer nombre, bueno, al menos no muy a menudo. También es que él nunca habla mucho.  
  
"Te conocemos demasiado bien." Dice Omi, con una misteriosa sonrisa "Igualmente, acabemos de cerrar".  
  
No me pueden conocer tan bien.verdad?  
  
  
  
Dios, me estoy divirtiendo mucho!! Pienso, un poco mareado, mientras deletreo 'PARE' en la pizarra.  
  
Si, estamos jugando a Scrabble. BEBIDOS, debo añadir.  
  
Oh, si. Los cuatro estamos bebidos. Incluso Omi! Me hecho a reir recibiendo una Mirada mortal de Aya. Lo alejo.  
  
Hemos visto dos películas (X-Men y Piratas del Caribe), jugado al Monopoly (ganó Yohji) y Life (ganó Omi), y ahora estamos jugando otro juego de mesa. Los pijamas resultaron ser una buena idea. TODOS nos reímos mucho con el de Aya, naranja chillón, con botones con dibujitos de contenedores (regalo de Aya-chan), y del de Omi con elefantitos rosas. Y hemos estado bebiendo todo el rato.  
  
Os he dicho ya que estamos bebidos?  
  
Se siente bien al no tener una mission, sentirse como un grupo de chicos normales por un rato, pasándolo juntos y acabando un poco bebidos.  
  
"Yohji, OOF no es una PALABRA." Dice Aya con un tono un poco extraño. Está bien, quizás un poco MUCHO bebidos.  
  
"Si lo es." Lloriquea Yohi. Omi "hiccups" (está REALMENTE bebido) y añade una 'P'.  
  
"POOF!"  
  
Empiezo a reir otra vez.  
  
"POOF tampoco es una palabra!!" Declara Aya.  
  
"Quien lo dice?" Demanda Yohji, un poco menos bebido que nosotros pero igualmente mareado.  
  
"Lo dice el líder!"  
  
Claro que los dos empiezan a discutir y tiran la tabla del juego en el proceso. Omi luce caído mientras los observa tirándose letras el uno al otro.  
  
"Hey! Habéis "poofado" mi POOF!!"  
  
Eso nos hace reir a todos. Incluso Aya...gawd, luce genial con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
DETENTE AHORA MISMO HIDAKA! No hay peor momento para soñar con tus compañeros cuando estás bebido! Puedes.  
  
Me levanto de mi asiento, intentando no tropezarme con las pequeñas letras de Madera, y caigo en el sofa del comedor, sin reir más. Que demonios voy a hacer??? Son solo las hormonas?? Esas las puedo soportar. Pero. que pasa si es mi CORAZÓN???  
  
Yohji se deja caer a mi lado. "Que pasa, ChocoKen?" Me pregunta. Aya se sienta al otro lado, mientras que Omi se sienta en el suelo delante de mis pies.  
  
Demoniosl...Puedo sentir mi IQ disparándose mientras soy rodeado por mis tres sorprendentes hombres en sus pajamas. Er, CASI pijamas. Yohji se quitó su top negro hace un rato y estaba sentado con sus calzones de tigre. Tengo que esforzarme para no babear.  
  
"Nada'" Murmuro, mirando mi pierna. Demasiado para mi pijama de soccer. No buena suerte para Ken esta noche.  
  
"Nos lo puedes decir, KENKEN!!!" grita Omi .  
  
"He dicho que nada!" Digo, moviéndome un poco.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Bueno, es ese caso." Dice Aya en una voz un poco tensa. "Los tres tenemos algo importante que tenemos que discutir contigo."  
  
Ohmierdaohmierdaohmierda...lo saben. Saben que soy gay!!! Puedo sentir la temperatura subir por mi cuello.  
  
"Que...que es eso?" Pregunto. Gracias a Dios que estoy bebido. De esta manera no lo sentiré cuando me maten.  
  
"Ya ves, tenemos un problema." Dice Yohji.  
  
"Que problema?" Ok, no se han dado cuenta de que estoy entrando en pánico. Quizás si hago ver que no tengo ni idea de lo que están diciendo, viviré un poco más. Quizás.  
  
"Tú." Dice Omi con una sonrisa.  
  
Sip, estoy muerto Hidaka Ken. Igualmente, si pretendo ser estúpido.Ha funcionado antes.  
  
"Huh?" Digo, dando mi major soy-el-estúpido-Ken look.  
  
"Tu eres nuestro problema" dice Aya. "Verás, los tres estamos al cien por cien..."  
  
"Completamente." Añade Yohji, sonriendo.  
  
"Enteramente." Canta Omi .  
  
"Totalmente." Declara Aya.  
  
"ENAMORADOS DE TI!!" Acaban todos con un grito.  
  
Estoy repentinamente sudando frío. Esto no está ocurriendo. Imposible. "Que.acabáis de decir???"  
  
"Viste, Omi! Te DIJE que tendríamos que haber hecho un signo!!" dijo Yohji, haciendo una carita. "No lo coges? Estamos los tres enamorados de ti."  
  
Cierro mis ojos. Muy bien, Ken. Cuenta hasta diez, y cuendo abras los ojos estarás seguramente en la cama,y esto habrá sido un sueño genial. Cuento lentamente, respirando profundamente. Pero cuando abro los ojos, sigo en el sofá del salón, rodeado de tres chicos de ensueño con unas expresiones tan gentiles en sus caras que es increíble. Así que digo lo primero que me pasa por la cabeza.  
  
"Es una BROMA??"  
  
Aya parece un poco sorprendido. Inmediatamente me siento culpable. "Ken, realmente piensas que te mentiríamos?"  
  
"Un gran hombre dijo una vez que los hombres bebidos no mienten." Declara Yohji. Omi le pellizca en el brazo.  
  
"Yotan, TÚ lo dices!"  
  
Él sonríe. "Y yo SOY un gran hombre!"  
  
Esto es increible. No es posible que esto me esté pasando a mi.  
  
"Tengo que estar soñando!" me pellizco. "Mierda!" Así que NO estoy soñando!  
  
Aya, suavemente, pone sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros. "Sólo el hecho de que estés soñando esto es un señal muy bueno."  
  
Dios mío. No es un sueño. Los tres hombres de los que he estado enamorado durante más de un año me han dicho, todos a la vez, que me aman. Amarme?  
  
"Heh...claro que queries decir amor de hermanos, verdad??" Digo, casi incapaz de escuchar mi voz a través de los latidos de mi corazón. Para ahora mismo, taponad esa fuente de esperanza!  
  
"Nop." Omi responde por el grupo.  
  
"Demonios." Paseo una mano por mi cabello. Miro a cada uno de mis amigos (amigos?) en los ojos.  
  
"Eso quiere decir...Yohji?"  
  
"Si. Estoy enamorado de ti. Yo, que juré no enamorarme nunca de nadie. Divertido, ne? Me he enamorado tanto que no puedo ver vien" se ríe de su propio chiste.  
  
"Y Omi...esas miradas que he estado viendo en tu cara..."  
  
Él me sonríe perversamente. "Te podría decir con detalle lo que he estado pensando.pero no es muy apropiado ahora mismo. Quizás te lo digo más tarde."  
  
Me sonrojo, entonces miro a Aya. "Y tú...?"  
  
"De donde crees que vienen todos los comentarios sobre el chocolate? He estado.bueno, fantaseando desde hace un tiempo. Sinceramente."  
  
Me sonrojo aún más.  
  
"Pero.los TRES..."  
  
Yohji rió. "Hemos decidido que vamos a COMPARTIR."  
  
Olvida mi mandívula golpeando el suelo, esta vez subió rápidamente. "QUE!?!? COMPARTIR!?!?!?"  
  
"Hey!" exclamó Aya indignándose. "Yo SÉ como compartir, tengo un HERMANA PEQUEÑA!!!"  
  
Sigo en shock. "Compartir...me?"  
  
Repentinamente, estoy rodeado. Aya y Yohji tienen sus brazos a mi alrededor, y Omi está apoyado en mis piernas. Tres intensos pares de ojos, violetas, verdes, y azules me miran intensamente, y yo trago saliva reflexivamente .  
  
"Por supuesto, compertirte." Dice Aya suavemente, pasando una delgada mano por mi mejilla. "Algo tan maravilloso no puede ser conservado para una sola persona."  
  
"Yo...tenía....no tenía ni idea que..."  
  
"Esa es una de las cosas que amamos sobre ti , KenKen. Eres totalmente ignorante a tu propia belleza." Dice Yohji mientras pasea una mano por mi cabello.  
  
"Eso quiere decir que..."  
  
Cogiendo mis manos, Omi me sonríe. "Si. Debes ser uno de los pocos chicos en la historia con TRES novios."  
  
"No puedo acabar una frase?" Digo riendo. Mi corazón está muy lleno ahora.cada peso ha sido levantado de mis espaldas. No más secretos, no más intentos para esconderlo.  
  
"Así que como supisteis que era gay?" Pregunto tentativamente. Yohji ríe.  
  
"Ken, he estado en esta tierra lo suficiente y SÉ cuando alguien me está mirando el culo."  
  
Los cuatro reimos, y con la risa encuentro el coraje para decir lo que he querido decir hace des de hace mucho tiempo. "Yohji, Omi, Aya...Os amo."  
  
"I nosotros te amamos." Contesta Aya simplemente, cogiendo mi mano libre mientras el brazo de Yohji me abraza fuertemente por los hombros.  
  
"Siempre."  
  
  
  
Parpadeo mientras me despierto. En el suelo. Un momento de pánico me llena, sólo para ser aplastado por mi memoria retornando después de la borrachera.  
  
Mi cabeza está apoyada en el pecho de Yohji, y Aya está acurrucado a mi lado con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Omi tiene la cabeza recostada en mi falda, y no me puedo mover.  
  
Nunca he estado tan feliz.  
  
Hablamos gran parte de la noche. Bueno, ellos hablaron. Yo estaba demasiado sorprendido para decir demasiado. Me dijeron que me habían amado desde hacía mucho tiempo...y reímos sobre qué ignorante había sido.  
  
Bueno, ahora puedo decir definitivamente una cosa.No soy ignorante. Ya no más.  
  
Soy consciente ahora.  
  
-OWARI-  
  



End file.
